De qué están hechos los sueños
by Chun-Chun123
Summary: El año escolar acaba de comenzar. Lucy espera poder cambiar y confesarle su amor a Sting, Sting sólo piensa en la fama que lo rodea, Rogue espera poder gritar lo que siempre se ha callado, Gajeel... sigue siendo un delincuente y Natsu... Natsu sólo quiere poco de caos. Todos tienen un sueño que seguir ¿Arriesgarán todo para cumplirlo? ¿Incluso su amistad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación._

_El título fue sacado del libro: Del material del que están hechos los sueños. No pretendo tomar ese título como si fuera de mi creación o pertenencia, sólo me pareció ideal para la historia. _

* * *

**El material del que están hechos los sueños.**

**Prólogo**

_"No puedo respirar" _

El timbre resuena en las paredes. Se escuchan pasos que inundan el pasillo.

_Inundan mi cabeza_.

Me paró de mi asiento, saco mi billetera de mi cartera y camino hacia la puerta sin prestar atención a las miradas de odio que me lanzan mis compañeros de clase.

Una vez que salgo, las melenas de distintos colores inundan el pasillo, faldas y pantalones, camisas de cuello y suéteres (aunque estemos en primavera) todos con el emblema de la academia a la que asisto.

Las personas se apartan de mi camino cuando me ven y me dejan un pequeño pasillo para caminar.

_Yo sola._

Las miradas y los murmullos se hacen más fuertes de lo que dan antes, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a eso. Levanto la barbilla altiva y camino con la espalda recta hasta el patio donde esta la cafetería con las miradas de odio clavadas en mi espalda.

Allí todo es un revoltijo. Las personas gritan y agitan sus carteras, lanzan codazos tratando de llegar al mostrador y poder comprar su almuerzo.

Me acerco al borde de toda esa multitud y analizó la manera más fácil de pasar, aunque sea innecesario porque pronto empieza.

-Oye, oye. ¿No es ella?

_Ahí esta. _

-Si, si. Es ella.

-La Heartfilia.

-Si, si esa misma.

-¿Por qué se queda ahí parada?

-Ya sabes como son.

-Toda una princesa ¿no?

Los murmuros sobre mi. Esta bien, me han acompañado desde pequeña. Agitó la cabeza y les lanzo un mirada fría. Las dos chicas que hablan sobre mi se callan y se van rápidamente. Vuelvo a mirar a la multitud frente a mi pero ya sean dado cuenta de mi presencia. Camino entre ellos y esta vez no hay codazos. No se atreven dármelos a mi. Llego al mostrador, compro lo que tenía que comprar y salgo de la misma manera.

Las miradas se paran sobre mi con más odio, sin embargo no les doy atención.

Ese ambiente me abruma y... _No me deja __**respirar**_.

Me paró para comer y dos chicos cerca de mi comienzan a hablar en voz demasiada alta para que fuera casual.

-¿Ella es la Heartfilia, no?

-Si, que bien debe de ser no tener que hacer fila para nada ¿no crees?

-Los ricos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, déjalos.

No es como si quisiera, la verdad no me gusta. Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Agitó mi cabello con mi mano y me giró a verlos.

-Si tienen algún problema pueden hablarlo conmigo directamente -esbozó una sonrisa falsa- Si me lo pidieran puedo hacer que no tengan que hacer fila, si es que eso arregla sus celos.

Ahí esta otra vez.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! No... No tenemos ninguna intención de...

-¡¿Tienen algún problema ustedes dos?! -dice una voz ronca detrás de mi y Gajeel me pasa el brazo sobre los hombros.

El temor se pinta en sus rostros y se van rápidamente murmurando disculpas.

-¿Otra vez metiéndote en problemas? -me reprende una vez que se van.

-No deberías meterte en ellos -suspiro- Puedes terminar como yo.

-La verdad es que no me preocupa.

-Debería. Sabes lo que significa estar al lado de una Heartfilia.

-La verdad es que no -me responde haciendo una cara de imbécil y encongiendose de hombros- Quizá sólo que a cambio de mi amistad, podrías darme ese sándwich que compraste.

Sonrió levemente y se lo tiendo. Lo coge rápidamente y le da una mordida.

-Que te aproveche.

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo?

-No, no hay problema. Voy con Sting, ve tu con tus amigos... Si es que tienes alguno.

-No soy tú, Lucy -dice dándome un golpe suave en la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Co-como si los necesitara -cruzo los brazos y frunzo el ceño. Me vuelve a golpear la cabeza.

-Si, si como digas. Entonces, nos vemos a la salida.

-No te molestes.

Sonrió y me giró tomando el camino hacia el patio de atrás. Sting debe de estar allí, Rogue también, porque es el lugar más cómodo y con menos gente que hay en el instituto.

Ellos tres pueden ser los únicos que me entienden, Sting, Gajeel y Rogue después de todo son los únicos que conocen mi verdadera historia y en cierto modo son como yo. Sting es un Eucliffe, una familia de casi tanto prestigio como la mía y Rogue su mejor amigo. Gajeel, me conoce desde que era pequeña y aunque su familia no es muy prestigiosa, me ayudo bastante cuando _eso_ paso.

Que ellos sean los únicos que sepan es conveniente para mi familia. De esa manera no le traeré ningún infortunio a mi padre, pero, el puede ser el único que se beneficie de eso. Gracias a que nadie sabe eso, todo el mundo me odia, aunque ha sido así desde pequeña parece que nunca voy a poder cambiar. Justo cuando pensé que podía cuando entrara al instituto pero parece que...

Alguien se choca conmigo de frente, me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y caigo al piso.

-Eso dolió.

Abro los ojos para ver quien fue. Alguien que nunca había visto. Alto, ojos verdes, llevaba la camisa mal puesta sobre otra que no era del instituto y un extraño color cereza en el cabello puntiagudo. Un busca pleitos.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se quejó en silencio, pero se calló cuando vio que lo estaba mirando. Se paró y me extendió una mano.

-Lo siento -dice con una sonrisa contagiosa- ¿Y tu eres?

¿Quien soy? ¿Quien soy? ¿Esta preguntando eso? ¿A mi? ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Eh? ¿Tan fuerte te golpeaste que no recuerdas tu nombre?

-¿Eh? Ah no, es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

-¿Lucy? Ya veo, yo soy Natsu.

¿Eh? ¿No ha dicho nada? ¿Cómo...?

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, así no chocas con gente.

-¿Yo fijarme? No vengas tu corriendo por donde sea.

-Si, supongo que también debo de hacer eso -sonrió pasandose de nuevo la mano por el cabello- Entonces, nos vemos Lucy -se despidió antes de que pudiera responderle y se fue.

Raro. Una persona que no reaccionaba por saber que yo era una Heartfilia. Pero bueno tampoco lo había visto antes, así que debe de ser nuevo, no tardará en darse cuenta de quien soy y alejarse al igual que todos y mirarme desde lejos con esos ojos verdes brillantes con odio. Así era siempre y creo que no podía cambiar. No puedo hacer nada.

Al final de todo esto, lo único que puedo hacer es: Soltar el aire lentamente y... _**Respirar**_.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Es la primera que escribo en un universo alterno de Fairy Tail. Espero saber sus opiniones acerca de que tal les pareció la trama y si la continuo o mejor lo dejo ^-^. **

**Espero escucharlos ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación.

* * *

**De que están hechos los sueños.**

**Capítulo 1 **

_[Lucy]_

Nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían a estar así.

O quizá, si sabía pero no lo quería creerlo.

Acababa de terminar los tres infernales años de secundaria que habían sido para mí, me sentía aliviada por un lado porque al fin salía de ese infierno y planeaba que cuando entrara a preparatoria todo cambiara y esta vez sería diferente pero... no contaba con que _**eso**_ pasara.

Tuve que irme a vivir con los Eucliffe una temporada, no tuvieron problema en recibirme, las relaciones que tenían con mi padre eran bastante buenas y las que yo tenía con su hijo único eran espléndidas. Sting, Rouge y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, ellos dos eran un año mayor que yo pero eran las únicas personas que más se acercaban a mi edad cuando estábamos en las fiestas que nuestras familias organizaban y sólo estaban llenas de adultos. Yo iba de vez en cuando a sus casas y ellos venían a la mía. No estudiábamos en la misma escuela (yo estudiaba en la de Gajeel) así que no tenía ningún apoyo a excepción del delincuente que se la pasaba de suspensión en suspensión y no en la escuela y con eso mis años de secundaria no fueron más que una tortura, es por eso que decidí cuando ellos entraron a preparatoria estudiaría en la misma escuela que ellos.

Pero las cosas me cambiaron de un día para otro.

La mala suerte de veras me rodea.

Cuando _eso_ pasó, mis planes cambiaron. No tenía dinero ni siquiera para vivir por mi cuenta y comprar la comida del mes. Mi plan fue primero irme a donde Gajeel, ahí no tuvieron ningún problema en dejarme quedar hasta que todo volviera en su cauce pero pronto Sting y Rouge se enteraron de lo que había pasado me fueron a buscar diciéndome que pensara en lo que pasaría si se difundiera que estaba viviendo con una familia de esa clase (lo dijeron más diplomáticamente) y Sting me dijo que me quedara a vivir en su casa.

No tuve problema en aceptar y sus padres tampoco. Sólo me iba a quedar un temporada después de todo, hasta que todo se estabilizara. Por más que me dijeran que no había problema en que me quedara todo lo que quisiera, no me sentía cómoda dependiendo de alguien siempre. Pero tuve que hacerlo aunque no quisiera, Gajeel me ayudo a conseguir un trabajo en la tienda de un familiar, trabaje allí un tiempo hasta que pude pagarme la renta de una casa y de vez en cuando también ayudo con algunos asuntos en la casa de los Eucliffe para mantener el dinero de la renta y la comida.

El asunto de la escuela fue otra cosa, el padre de Sting logró hacer un trato con mi padre diciendo que si su hija dejaba de estudiar de repente, los medios se iban a alterar y probablemente se iba a causar un revuelto que afectaría a la empresa de muchas maneras cuando se filtrara eso. Mi padre accedió cuando escuchó eso y le dio el dinero para que estudiara en la misma preparatoria que Sting.

El dinero es una estupidez.

No me interesa.

Lástima que soy la única que lo sabe.

-Oh, ¡Buenos días, Lucy! -Sting me saluda efusivamente cuando me ve llegar al pequeño claro en el que nos reunimos.

-Buenos días -le respondo. Rouge esta sentado callado a un lado con los brazos cruzados, lo miro y lo saludo con una sonrisa. Su expresión se relaja y me devuelve el saludo.

-¿No compraste nada? -pregunto Sting- ¿No será que...?

-¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! -niego casi levantando la voz y saco mi billetera- Todavía tengo, sólo que no tengo mucha hambre ahora.

"En realidad un maldito ladrón con piercings en la cara me lo quito" pienso.

-Ya veo -réplica son una sonrisa tranquilizante- Entonces no preocupo.

Sonrió y me siento al lado de Rouge. Sting empieza a hablar acerca de lo que sus "fans" le dieron hoy y como no pudo aceptarlas todas y pronto se pierde en su fantasía. Rouge me da un pequeño empujón y me tiende algo.

Es uno de los sándwiches que había hoy en la tienda. Esta casi completo de no ser por una punta.

-Deberías comer ¿No tienes trabajo hoy en la tienda?

Lo miro en silencio y luego lo acepto con una sonrisa. Me quedo viéndolo en silencio hasta que Sting habla de nuevo.

-¡Es verdad! -dice- Además mi padre ha dicho que si te puedes pasar un rato después de la escuela.

-Si, claro que si. -asiento apartando la mirada de Rouge a Sting. Rouge vuelve a cruzar los brazos y se queda en silencio.

-Dijo que si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros de una vez.

-No puedo, Rouge tiene razón. Tengo trabajo hoy en la tienda.

-Entonces pasamos a recogerte -declara.

-No, no es...

Mi voz se ve interrumpida por el sonido la campaña que anuncia el inicio de clases. Sting se para y comienza a caminar al lado de Sting.

-Entonces esta decidido -dice Sting. -Te veré por la tarde.

-Esta bien -murmuró por lo bajo algo sonrojada. Sting sigue caminando y cuando entra al edificio lo rodean un grupo de chicas rápidamente, esa es la fama de Sting. Mientras a mi me odian o Rouge les es indiferente, él es un caso aparte, lo aman.

No me sorprende, Sting siempre ha sabido como ganarse el aprecio de la gente, es un experto en eso. Aunque no puedo decir que me agrade, después de todo... Estoy enamorada de él.

Probablemente por eso me odien más de lo normal.

Pero no me importa, Sting ha sido de mucha ayuda para mi, no me importa lo que piensen después de todo.

Sigo caminado cuando me doy cuenta de que Rouge no esta ni a mi lado ni con Sting. Volteo buscándolo y allá lo encuentro, está con una chica, creo que se llama Yukino. Esta hablando con Rouge cuando se da cuenta de que lo miro. Le doy una sonrisa de apoyo y me giró rápidamente.

Esa chica ha estado detrás de Rouge desde que empezó el año.

Me agrada.

Todas las chicas (incluyéndome) van detrás de Sting siempre, ella es una de las excepciones. Rouge es normalmente opacado por él pero así es que le gusta, manteniendo siempre un perfil bajo. Además le basta con ser la persona de confianza de Sting. Es una gran persona en muchos sentidos además es apuesto, me alegra que ella se fije en él.

Ojalá le sepa corresponder.

Sonrió para mi y me centro en el infierno que me abre las puertas al salón de clases.

~•~•~

*Riiiing*

El timbre suena y es música para mis oídos. Ese es el único momento que me gusta de todo el día.

El de salida.

Recojo mis cosas rápidamente y la gente se aparta igual que todos los días, pero apenas les presto atención, me centró más en irme rápido de aquí.

El chofer de Sting lo esta esperando a la salida para cuando salgo, lo saludo rápidamente y dice que él "El joven amo todavía no sale por quedarse hablando con las chicas de siempre" Fuerzo una sonrisa y le digo que Rouge lo debe de tratar muy pronto. Me despido y dice que pasara por mi más tarde, sonrió de nuevo y camino hacia el lado opuesto.

Sonreír.

Ha pasado tiempo desde que río de verdad.

Ya ni recuerdo como se hace...

Supongo que porque no hay nadie con quien pueda reírme libremente.

~•~•~

-¡Lucy-chan! ¡Atiende el mostrador por favor!

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy!

Camino hacia el mostrador y envuelvo las cosas para entregárselas a la señora que está al frente.

-Gracias por comprar aquí, esperamos que vuelva pronto.

-Gracias, niña.

-Cuando desee. -vuelvo a sonreír.

Sonreír.

Ya ni siquiera se cuando es real o no.

Meto el dinero en la máquina y vuelvo a los estantes a organizar unas cosas. Me quedo sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta qué el sonido de la campanilla que suena cuando se abre la puerta me distrae y corro hacia la caja.

-Buenas Tardes, bienvenido a... -recito mientras organizo los papeles en el mostrador.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres tu!

¡Esa voz...!

Levanto el rostro rápidamente.

-¡Tu...! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El chico de pelo rosa de esta mañana ¡¿Que esta haciendo aquí?! ¡La tienda esta alejada de la escuela, demasiado lejos de la escuela y en una de las zonas en las que ningún estudiante de la escuela debería estar!

-Vivo por aquí, eso creo...

-¿Crees?

-Si, me acabo de mudar- responde con una sonrisa y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-¿Mudar?

-Si, mudar. ¿Es costumbre tuya tener que repetirte las cosas? Esta mañana también paso lo mismo -dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! De todas formas, ¿Esto es todo lo que vas a llevar?

-Si.

Empiezo a registrar las cosas en silencio, ¿Cómo es que no ha dicho nada? Soy una Heartfilia trabajando en una tienda de víveres... ¿Y... No ha dicho nada?

-Tu -empiezo a decir- No te había visto antes en la escuela.

-Si -responde- Me acabo de transferir.

-¿Por qué?

-Me aburrí en mi otra escuela -dice encogiendo de hombros.

-Ya veo...

-¿Tu trabajas acá siempre?

-No, algunas veces.

-Tu nombre era Lucy ¿verdad? Lucy Heartfilia.

Mi corazón da un fuerte latido y paró la respiración. "Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..."

-Si ¿Que con eso? -le respondo indiferente.

-Nada, no me acordaba de tu nombre Luigi.

Responde casualmente... ¿Por qué?

-¡Es Lucy! -le grito.

-Ha ha ha ha, perdón, perdón.

-Tu pedido. -le digo fríamente y le paso las bolsas.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vete de aquí.

-Si, claro. Nos vemos, Luigi.

Y se va antes de que le corrija. La gerente me esta viendo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No. Es de la escuela.

-¿En serio? Parece que le caes bien y... Además es guapo.

-¡No estoy interesada en el!

-Como digas. Sólo asegúrate de que no diga nada acerca del trabajo en la escuela.

-Ya lo se. -le respondo y vuelvo a los estantes. Organizo las cosas, atiendo la caja y pienso. Hasta ahora no ha dicho nada acerca de mi nombre, ni siquiera lo recuerda pero... No se quien es el en realidad. No se que puede hacer. Maldición. Mañana hablare con él, decirle que guarde silencio. Ojalá lo haga.

Sigo así hasta que termina mi turno. Recojo mis cosas, guardó otras, me despido y salgo. El chofer de Sting me esta esperando afuera.

-Lucy-sama, por aquí por favor.

-Si, gracias.

Entró al vehículo y él cierra la puerta tras de mi, luego se acomoda en el puesto del conductor. Empieza a hablar de cosas triviales mientras mi mente está en otros lugares, por ejemplo en mañana, en como le voy a decir que guarde silencio, espero que Sting me ayude.

Que me ayude... Siempre es así. Suspiro.

Al final, siempre ha sido así, _siempre he dependido de alguien..._

* * *

**¡Primer capítulo listo! **

**Es la primera vez para mi de escribir en un mundo alterno, así que no estoy segura de como estoy desarrollando la historia pero espero estar por buen camino. **

**Acepto todas sus opiniones negativas, positivas, críticas y/ó sugerencias por favor ^-^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Nos leemos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación._

* * *

**De que están hechos los sueños.**

**ii.**

_Rogue_

Conozco a Sting desde que tengo memoria.

Nuestros padres son antiguos amigos de la escuela, eran bastante unidos y deseaban que nosotros, la próxima generación, también lo fuéramos. Eran pocos los días en los que ellos no venían -o nosotros no ibamos- de visita a la casa del otro.

Crecimos juntos, vivimos juntos, somos como hermanos, de hecho, así nos llaman: _"Los dragones gemelos" _Aunque no entiendo lo de dragones, lo de gemelos es irónico.

No existen personas mas opuestas que nosotros, incluso las amas de llaves lo decían.

"_¿Como es que esos dos se llevan bien? Son tan diferentes... Me pregunto si habrá una razon detrás de ellos..." _

Esos rumores estupidos.**_ Esa _**_es_ la razón por la que nos llevabamos bien. Si fueramos iguales -o siquiera parecidos- no nos soportaríamos.

Sting es un maldito presumido con un amor tan grande como su ego por la fama y el dinero. Dos personas como él... No vivirian felices si no hacen sentir menos al otro.

Yo... yo, bueno, no importa. Nunca me ha interesado ese mundo, me resulta indiferente y si hubiera otra persona como yo, no me importaria porque no me es necesaria su presencia.

Supongo que por eso nos llevamos bien.

Nos complementamos.

Sting tiene esa increible habilidad de hablar con quien sea y cuando sea que yo no tengo. Yo tengo la habilidad de saber cuando y como controlar a Sting cuando se sale de control por culpa de esa "increible" habilidad. Además tengo a mi favor el hecho de que Sting llame la atencion a todos los lugares a donde vaya, cosa que me conviene porque la gente no se acercara a mí.

Es conveniente para ambos.

Sting sabe que puede confiar en mi para detenerlo o ayudarlo cuando lo necesite y yo se que en algun caso... Si es que alguna vez ocurre, puedo confiar en él, algún día esa habilidad puede resultar ventajosa.

Como ese día hace nueve años.

Nunca, después de eso, sentí -y sigo sintiendo- tanto odio hacia una persona.

Hacia mi mismo.

Ese día hace nueve años en el que fuimos invitados a la fiesta de los Heartfilia por primera vez.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, sin embargo, no se le veía por ningun lado. Lo único que ambos veiamos eran adultos y risas falsas por donde volteara. Ninguna chica de "nuestra edad" como nos habían dicho. Eso fue hasta que Sting vio un mechón de cabello rubio entre toda esa multitud que llamo su atención.

Ese cabello rubio pertenecía a una chica pequeña con la cabeza gacha apartada de todo el mundo.

La razón de la fiesta.

Estaba sola, sin decir ni hacer nada, mirando el suelo como si no supiera que hacia ella en su propia fiesta. No hacia nada hasta que levanto la cabeza hacia el chico que le hablaba. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo porque el chico que le estaba hablando era Sting.

_Mi primer error. _

El segundo fue cuando me uni a ellos y no aporte ninguna palabra a la conversación.

Y mi tercero fue cuando deje que Sting si lo hiciera.

Porque, desafortunamente, fue a esa persona. A la primera persona que le hablo sin tener en cuenta quien era o cual era su apellido. La primera persona que no la hizo sentir fuera de lugar y le saco una sonrisa, la primera persona en la que pudo confiar.

Es de esa persona de quien Lucy esta enamorada.

Y, naturalmente, esa persona, no soy. Esa persona es la persona mas desesperante y egocentrica que jamas he conocido y al mismo tiempo, tambien es mi mejor amigo.

Todos los años me limito a ver como Lucy trata de que Sting la vea como algo mas que alguien cercano a nosotros y como él muy imbecil no se da cuenta.

Todos los años me limito a ver.

Pero...

Este es diferente.

Yo hare que así sea.

~•~•~

_Lucy_

Solo recuerdo haber estado asi de nerviosa el primer día que fui a la secundaria. Me preocupaba tanto lo que los demás pensaran de mi, en ese entonces. Me hice todo un manojo de nervios aunque de todas formas, fue_ inutil. _Pensaron mal de mi de todos modos por no atreverme a hablarles y mi secundaria estuvo condenada.

Cuando empece la preparatoria -Hace poco- pense que nada iba a cambiar y que todo iba a ser igual que en secundaria.

Hasta ayer.

Ayer.

Lo que paso ayer puede hacer que mi mundo se venga abajo.

Hacer frente a las miradas de odio de las personas es una cosa pero..

Que el odio que me tienen todos a mi alrededor, de repente, se convierta en burla. Eso, probablemente no sea capaz de soportarlo por lo tres largos años que me quedan de preparatoria.

Ayer, despues de que me encontrara con ese chico pelirosa en el trabajo, aproveche que el señor Eucliffe me habia llamado y les conte a Sting y Rogue lo que me habia pasado .

Ambos se ofrecieron a ayudarme, se que ellos podrían arreglarlo de cualquier manera (Por las buenas o las malas si no hay de otra) pero, solo les conte porque quería saber su opinión. No pretendo dejar que me ayuden.

No quiero depender de los demás.

Esto es algo que quiero hacer por mi misma.

Me como las uñas nerviosa y mantengo fija la vista en la ventana. Al otro lado, en la tienda ya estan arreglando las cosas para el receso.

Miro el reloj.

Tres minutos.

La hora se acerca.

Me como las uñas.

Vuelvo a mirar a la tienda. Ya todo esta en su posicion.

El reloj.

Medio minuto.

Dejo de morderme las uñas y empiezo a mover el pie impaciente.

Las miradas se vuelven hacia mi. Apenas les hago caso, solo muevo el pie mas lento para que presten su atencion en cosas mas importantes.

Treinta segundos.

Quince.

Diez.

_Cinco..._

_Riiing! _

Me paro de mi sitio con el sonido del timbre de una manera poco elegante y empujando estrendosamente la silla. Varias miradas se paran sobre mi un rato pero luego se van cuando recuerdan que tienen cosas mas importantes que hacer,_ como comprar el almuerzo. _Corro/camino hacia la salida y me lanzo hacia la multitud de cabellos.

Marrón, azul, rubio, negro...

_Rosa... rosa __¿Donde esta el rosa? _

Las personas del pasillo empiezan a notar mi presencia y comienzan a apartarse.

Bien.

Paso mis ojos sobre ellos buscando el dichoso color rosa.

No esta.

Maldigo.

Camino rapido hacia el patio.

_Piensa Lucy, __¿donde puede estar? _

Puede estar en cualquier lugar.

Suspiro. Mierda.

Me relajo y trato de pensar, ¿Donde puede estar? _  
_

¿Donde me lo encontre ayer?

En mi camino al patio de atras. Frente a la salida del edificio secundario y el gimnasio... El territorio de Gajeel y sus amigos delincuentes.

Bueno, era de esperarse.

Suspiro.

Si tengo suerte, estara solo igual que ayer. _Por favor que este solo. _

Camino como si nada pasara, tranquila, hacia el patio de atrás. Las miradas se posan sobre mi, levanto el rostro altiva y hago como si no me importarán y las miradas desaparecen. No es que me guste, pero ya se como manejar esto, en cambio, si fuera lo otro...

-¡Tu! -exclama una voz cerca mío sacándome de mis pensamientos -¡Tu eres la chica de ayer! ¡Luigi!

Levanto la vista. Ahí esta el dichoso pelo rosa alborotado. Tiene la camisa mal puesta sobre otra camisa que no es del colegio igual que ayer.

-¡Es Lucy! -le respondo. No me hace caso.

-¿Que estas haciendo por aquí?

-Ahmm... Yo...

-Ven conmigo -dice jalándome de la muñeca con él.

-Auch -me quejo- ¿Donde vamos?

No me responde, damos la vuelta al edificio antiguo y entramos a un jardín amplio y grande que nunca había visto, creo que en parte porque esta descuidado y probablemente cerrado a los alumnos, sin embargo, hay personas allí, algunos son de nuestro gradó, otros parecen un poco mayor pero parece como si todos ellos se conocieran y tuvieran el mismo aire despreocupado de Natsu.

"Busca pleitos..." suspiro de nuevo... Me pregunto cuantas veces voy suspirando en el día.

-¡Miren chicos! -les grita a todos- ¡Ella es Luigi! ¡Luigi Heartfilia! ¡La conocí ayer cuando tra...!

Lo jalo y le cubro la boca antes de que termine.

-¡Cállate! -le reprendo en voz baja.

Grita palabras contra la palma de mi mano que no llego a entender.

-¿Eh? -dice una voz ronca detrás de mi. Maldigo mentalmente- ¡No puede ser! ¿Lucy? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Y peor aún, ¿qué estas haciendo con este imbécil?

Natsu se deshace de mi agarre y le hace frente a Gajeel. Suspiro.

-¿Que dijiste, maldito? -lo amenaza entre dientes.

-¿Que acaso tu pequeño cerebro no es capaz de procesar la información, pedazo de mierda?

-¡Maldito!

-¡Pedazo de mierda!

Los dos juntan las frentes y se miran como si fueran perros de pelea mientras se insultan. Vuelvo a suspirar. Supongo que lo son.

Camino hasta el lado de Gajeel y lo aparto.

-Cálmate de una buena vez, Gajeel.

-Lo haré pedazos -anuncia.

-Bien, pero hazlo después de que me vaya.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclama Natsu.

-Bien -asiente ignorándolo y me mira con curiosidad- ¿Que te trae por acá, princesa?

-¿Lo de princesa es necesario? -lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Quien sabe -me sonríe.

-Tengo que hablar con él -hago una seña hacia Natsu.

-¡¿Conmigo?!

-¡¿Con él?!

Ambos exclaman al mismo tiempo.

-Si, con él. -asiento- Verás, ayer... No, no nada. Después te cuento. Ahora tengo que hablar con él un momento.

-Hmm... Esta bien -dice Gajeel alejándose hacía el grupo- Has lo que quieras, pero no te demores porque lo voy a despedazar y no creo aguantarme mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien -asiento y me volteo hacia Natsu- ¿Tienes un momento?

-¿Eh? Si -asiente.

-Bien, vamos. -lo llevo hacia el pequeño callejón entre el gimnasio y el edificio donde no hay nadie. Me apoyo en la pared y el hace lo mismo en la pared de al frente.

-Bien ¿de qué querías hablar? Estaba a punto de presentarte a todos y me cubriste la boca -se queja- Yo queria contarles como te había conocido en tu trabajo.

-Era de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿De todos?

-¡No! De mi trabajo.

-¿De tu trabajo? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Te despidieron?

-¡No! -suspiro exasperada- ¡Soy una Heartfilia! Has escuchado acerca de ellos ¿verdad? Una de las empresas que controlan gran parte del comercio en Japón. Es un peso fuerte y tiene cierta reputación, buena reputación, que se vendría abajo si el mundo se entera de que su hija esta trabajando a medio tiempo en una tienda de clase media ¿entiendes? No queremos crear un escándalo. Así que necesito que no digas nada.

_¡Lo hice! _

Natsu se queda un momento mirando al suelo sin decir nada y luego alza la mirada sería hacia mi. Me quedo hipnotizada con esos ojos verdes.

-¿Y que tiene eso de importante? -dice tranquilamente- Sigues siendo Lucy, con o sin el apellido. Que importa tu apellido mientras seas tu.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿en serio? ¿En serio alguien esta diciendo esto?

-La verdad es que no lo entiendo -continúa- No veo que ganas con ocultarlo pero, si no quieres que diga nada, no lo haré.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Si, gracias -tartamudeo todavía sorprendida.

-Sin embargo -se acerca y me da una palmada suave en la cabeza con una sonrisa- Sigo sin ver que es lo que quieres lograr, sigues siendo Luigi después de todo.

-Es Lucy -le respondo con una sonrisa también.

-Perdón, perdón -se disculpa ya alejandose- Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. -me despido y suena el timbre.

Me dirijo hacia el aula con una sonrisa en la cara. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, esta vez de verdad.

Es que...

Al fin hice algo por mi misma.

* * *

**Eso es todo! ^^ **

Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo!

También espero escuchar su opniones y/o sugerencias.

Respondiendo a sus preguntas... ¿NaLu o StinLu? La respuesta es... Ambas!

Esta historia es un pandemónium en su forma más pura ^^

Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, si es que no se me mezclan muchas cosas al mismo tiempo e.e

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos!


End file.
